


Baby I'm Falling

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Ah so I took a break from writing for a while but here is one of the one shots that I am working on. This is another wolfstar fic because like I have been in a wolfstar mood for a while. Remus is hopelessly in love with Sirius and they’re both to stupid to say anything about it. Remus finally talks to a friend about his feelings.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Baby I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Amethyst is Sirius’ twin sister and a marauder. She is an OC but I’m making her a regular part of my fics because I love her. Her animagus name is Zerry, derived from Azeria, which means fox. She is also called Meth by the boys because why not. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

It came as no surprise to Remus that Gryffindor had won yet another Quidditch match, or that James and Sirius had thrown another party to celebrate their victory. The Gryffindor Common Room had turned into a giant dance floor, as it often did at these shindigs. Remus was standing in one corner, a bottle of firewhiskey in his left hand, as he watched Sirius dance. A small smile crept on to his face that he did not attempt to hide. However, a part of him hurt. Sirius was so close to him and yet so far. He wanted to grab the raven-haired boy by his face and snog the daylights out of him. Instead, he let out a deep sigh of longing and snuck out of the party.

Remus found himself on the Hogwarts bridge. It was one of his favorite places in the school. He sat down on the ground, his legs hanging off over the Great Lake. there was something very satisfying to him about reading under the starlight. He turned his head around when he felt somebody sit next to him. It was Amethyst. She was Sirius' twin and one of their closest friends. She had the same dark hair like her brother. She also shared Siri’s grey eyes, although hers were typically covered by her square-rimmed black glasses.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” She smiled at him.

“Hmm,” Remus replied. There was a silence between them before she decided to break it again.

“Moony?”

“Yes, Zer?”

“You love him, don’t you? My brother, I mean.”

“Regulus? Come on, Meth, I think I can do better than that.” Amethyst laughed.

“I meant Sirius.”

“Of course I love him, Amethyst. He’s my best friend.” That wasn’t a complete lie. Sirius  _ was _ his best friend. He had been since they were all eleven. Of course, he knew that’s not what Meth was talking about.

“Yeah, but you’re also in love with him.”  _ Fuck.  _ Remus looked directly at Amethyst, unsure of how she could have known. He sighed and took a sip of the firewhiskey laying next to him.

“How did you know?”

“Intuition.” Amethyst took his firewhiskey with a victorious grin on her face. Remus smiled and shook his head. “And because you look at him with stars in your eyes. Like he’s your whole fucking world.”

There was another silence. Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He then got up and dusted off his clothes.

“Remus?” Amethyst called again.

“Yes?”

“You could talk to him about it, you know. Maybe it’ll do you both some good.”

“I will. I’ll talk to him when you talk to Fabian Prewett.” Remus knew that she had a crush on Gryffindor Chaser. He wore the same grin Meth had on a few moments ago. Remus held his hand out and slowly helped her up.

“How did you know?”

“Intuition,” Remus replied, mirroring the way Amethyst had said the same thing earlier. “And because you’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

“You think we should maybe ask James to put in a good word for us with his team? Obviously, we’re not doing a very good job ourselves.”

“And risk him telling the whole school about this? I’d much rather continue to make doe eyes at your brother for the rest of my life.” Amethyst laughed at that, or maybe she was just too drunk. “Hey, Meth?”

“Yes, Moony?”

“Thank you. It felt nice to be able to get that off my chest.” She didn’t respond to him. She just stood up on her toes and ruffled his hair, until he picked her up and carried her to the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
